


Secret Nights

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aftercare?, Anal Sex, Beta Readers? No We DIE LIKE MEN., Consentacles, Dom/sub Undertones, Everything is tentacles., F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, L Bomb, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Penetration, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pushing limits, Raava needs time, Rejection, Roleplay, Romantic smut?, Some Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Subdrop, Subspace, Tentacle Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Verbal Humiliation, Wan is broken hearted., friends with benefits?, im so evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: During their Journey, Wan and Raava do the impossible not with the elements or their partnership, but what that partnership could become. One innocent night changes everything.





	1. Curiosity Leads To Dangerous Waters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to regret this... Am I?

"Alright, looks like everything is set," Wan said grinning looking at his little campsite. A little fire to keep him warm and a quiet little secluded space. Everything went smoothly with little to no hiccups. Raava swiftly yet gracefully met the ground below her, "Dark spirits aren't nearby, you can rest"

Wan nodded shutting his eyes, his mind drifting off to the sound of crickets. Raava meanwhile watched both Wan and his companion drift, Raava didn't want to admit it but Wan was strangely adorable. Though she wasn't too keen on working with Wan to defeat Vaatu given the fact that she thinks his aid will do little. Wan shifted a little to the left, Raava was honestly fascinated by humans. She wonders how they understand and relate to their environment. 

Raava caressed Wan's cheek, slowly traveling down to his cleavage. The light spirit was delicate when traveling further but before she could get any deeper, Wan awoke from his slumber.

"You know, it's rude to ugh- Ravva, why are you touching" 

"I apologize, I have gotten curious to your human body, "

"Well, I don't mind you touching a tiny bit" 

Raava didn't say no, why didn't she say no? Her tendrils roamed across his skin, piece by piece of his attire stripped away. Wan breaths begins to grow heavy.

Then It happened.

Raava paused for a moment, she wasn't blind to what is going on.

Wan was clearly becoming aroused.

"No spirit and human have ever done this, " Wan gazed at Raava, both were in a dilemma. Both were silent, the only thing that was heard was Wan's harsh breathing, “Humans don’t mate like this, Wan."

"That doesn't matter, does it?" 

Raava reminded silent, she craved so badly to uncover his body, maybe she would have a better sense of understanding him. 

"I want this Raava, everything inside me is warm and wanting"

What has she unleashed?

Raava gave in to his efforts once more and begin to fondle him. Wan couldn't believe how great it felt, Raava didn't feel completely tangible, yet this satisfied him. 

"Do you want me to enter you?"

Wan hesitated, she already basically engulfed his entire body with those vibrating tentacles, his chest swell and fell as his breathing got deeper. His eyes dimmed with an unknown craving. He nods sharp firmly. The spirit seemed to sigh as her tail creases the man's entrance along with stroking his phallus. 

Wan cried out as she slowly stretched him her tail going deeper. Raava instantly stopped, alarmed by his cries. "Wan, are you alright?" Her reverberating was draped with concern, the man was trembling as the pain traveled through his entire being.

"Thrust." Wan quietly commanded, he was struggling to hold in a whimper. "Go in and out slowly"

Raava complied, her tail moving as wan instructed. Wan arched his back as his body wracked with pain and pleasure. He expressed this new sensation with a loud mixture of moans and screams. 

This continued until wan ultimately released. Raava carefully rescinded her tail from the human. 

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	2. Morning of Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am STILL WRITING THIS.  
And this got 72 hits...
> 
> Wth.

_What has she done?_

Raava watched the human quietly, noticing his faded cries of the odd mixture of pleasure and pain. She loved the way she could make him unravel like that. So she explored his body eagerly letting her curiosity get the best of her.

She has never done this with a human, no this has never been done with humans and spirits.

The light spirit was undeniably uncomfortable about the fact that she had intercourse with Wan. What did humans call it? Wan is male therefore it wouldn't be- Nevermind overthinking won't fix anything.

Wan was finally asleep and Raava needed to think about what she had done. Thoughts rambled in her mind. Never would she have thought that she'd end up in this situation. Having intercourse with a human. Before she met Wan Raava wouldn't have even entertained the idea. But Wan, he was different, he changed her, he was starting her make her see that humans could be good. Yes, Wan made mistakes and he could be extremely gullible and naive at times, but he had a pure heart and good intentions. Raava kept pondering her actions until after a while she came back to her senses.

"How could I be this foolish?" she thought to herself.

It was bad enough that he freed Vaatu and light was dying out every second.

But _this_?

She wasn't blaming the incident on Wan. Well, not entirely. She knew that they were both to blame, It wasn't only his fault. She had to admit to herself, Raava often found herself fantasizing about what it would feel like if she could have her way with a human ever since Wan came into the picture, she grew increasingly more intrigued by Wan, and as bad as it sounds Raava knew it would eventually come to this.

She knew that the day would arise where she would finally give into her unpleasant new urges. So yes she is also to blame because she would have kept her boundaries if her curiosity wasn't so intense. Not only that but...

She enjoyed it. 

This was so heinous and yet she loved it. Raava while dealing with this newfound feeling watched over the area to make sure that no one harms the little group of mortals. 

Raava thought harder about this new feeling. She needed to know if this was a side effect for combining both hers and Wan's energy. She thought about this the entire evening, trying to understand what went wrong. 

The sun kisses the horizon making the sky turn blood orange with a mix of pinks and reds. Wan eyes fluttered open as soon as he sat up a wave of pain hit him. He looked down to see his lower half bare with a bit of white on his stomach. 

Then it hits him.

Wan covered his mouth with a furious blush consuming his face. He felt committed to the biggest transgression other than freeing Vaatu. 

Then to his displeasure, Raava swiftly flew down and landed. Wan felt his heart skip a beat. He covered his body and looked up.

"Wan."

"Raava."

They were both silent, aware of what they had done the night before. Wan broke the silence first and quickly.

"So, we had sex?" 

"I suppose so."

Silence again. 

"What lion turtle is nearby?" Wan asked trying to change the subject away from the incident.

"Water."

"Fair enough, let's go."

Wan quickly put on his clothes to his discomfort, he quickly mounted Mula who can quickly sense out the discomfort in his ass.

The Human blushed as he felt the pain roll in. Wan felt his body clench, he was in a bit of pain not too much to stop his mission.

"Wan, do you need me to heal you?'

"I'm fine…" Wan rolled his eyes trying to ignore what happened, that was near impossible.

Sooner or later….

They'll have to talk about it.


	3. Beg for it human.

Wan couldn't help but think of what happened last night. That night played like a broken record in his head, Raava tendrils on his skin felt good. He didn't deny that he liked it, Wan had his thoughts about what would happen but when she made that first move it was over. 

"We're here," Raava announced for the first time since there endeavor, Wan was buried out of his thoughts and nodded. The water lion turtle was in the middle of a pond. The man unmounted Mula rubbing her fur. "You go and get some human supplies and I'll talk to the lion turtle" 

Wan bought and traded some supplies with the little money he had, then he found a little shop. Its entrance was made of shells and rocks attached to at least one hundred threads. Wan was interested so he went in, he was embraced with sweet-smelling fragrances. "Come sit" the old woman chuckled. Wan compiled sitting with the old women.

"So who's the lucky girl?"

"Ugh, I don't have anyone-"

"Nonsense, You wouldn't have come here if you didn't. Women that you want to experience something with?"

Wan blushed as he heard about these secret places where intimacy was open and can be talked about. "So, you do have someone special.."

"Yes, I just don't know if it feels right…" Wan admitted, "I felt amazing, it hurts though and i feel stretched"

"Is it a-"

"No. No, it's not, she just..different."

"I see, this should help with the pain." The women gave wan an ocean blue glass bottle. "Do I drink this or?"

"That's lubrication."

"Wait...Oh." 

"Trust me, I have a suspicion you and this mystery girl are going to do this often. This should last you a year if you are careful." She secretly snuck a paper note.

Wan bowed as a sign of gratitude then walked out. He put the blue bottle in his sack, that's if Raava really wants to try what happened again. 

After they completed the little task of getting water, Wan begin practice on waterbending. He had to admit it was difficult to get in control of water but over time he got the hang of it. Raava observed silently.

"Raava?" 

"Yes?"

"We should talk about what happened, the night before…" Wan began, Raava startled by this flew next to Wan as he sat down on the ground. 

"How do I begin. Well, ugh I enjoyed it." Wan hid between his hands, If Raava had a face she'll look bewildered. "You enjoyed that? Humans aren't-"

"Raava, I enjoyed it." Wan sighed "It wasn't rape, I consented and it happened." Wan sighed exasperatedly. "This isn't natural, spirits shouldn't feel arousal." Her voice sounded so guilty. 

This caught Wan's attention quick. "You were aroused?"

"Yes."

"Hey, It's fine if you enjoyed it." Wan chuckled feeling a mixture of shock and arousal. "I have been thinking about you for some time. "

Oh Shit.

Wan honestly couldn't stand it anymore, why is she admitting this now? 

"Do you like the power you have over me?" Wan asked his voice started to tremble, what did Raava have that made him want to be under her!. 

"Yes."

That was the final straw. 

Raava saw Wan strip down and grabbed a blue glass bottle. "Ravage me, do whatever you wish." Wan voice wavered. Raava tendrils yanked wan down on the grass. "Raava let me prepare" Wan opened the bottle and rub his hole. He winced for a bit. 

"Alright, I'm ready." Wan sighed, felt Raava massage his entire body. She curled her tendrils around his torso and gently play with his balls. Wan arched his back as raava grabbed hold of his phallus. She had him by every limb, his stretched out while his arms were tied. Her power made the human man feel tiny yet so amazing. Wan knew she was enjoying this, maybe taking her anger out from him releasing Vaatu. 

He didn't mind really, he loved it.

"Human." Raava tendril went inside his mouth which Wan quickly started to suck. Wan felt a warm wave of pleasure through his core. He could feel raava starting to probe him then pull out. 

She was teasing him.

Wan moaned, Raava just adored those eyes. So expressive, his eyes convinced her for him to aid her. The spirit stroke him slowly, Wan couldn't run or squirm. 

Not like he wanted to run.

"Why should I give your release?" 

Wan was in tears. Oh, this was something fresh. He was begging for her to penetrate him. Pleading and begging like humans always do. She let him speak which he says his famous plea to her.

"Raava~" Moaned Wan

"Alright my little human, since you're begging for it."

Wan arched his back as she finally entered inside of him. Oh, the stretch felt so delicious. Wan could have sworn humans shouldn't feel this good. Raava pressed a spot inside him that made the man scream. The pain was there but over time all he could feel was Raava's thick tentacle inside him twisting and pumping. 

His core burned with pleasure, he could feel himself getting closer. Wan eyes rolled back when he finally reached his peak. Raava finally let the man go and retracted herself from him.

"That felt amazing" Wan said exhausted from his climax, Raava moved a strand of hair from his face, Raava hummed her human to slumber. 

she felt so comfortable with this.


	4. Powerless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For M- Thanks Glad you like this trash lol.
> 
> Also edited the chapter...A lot.
> 
> If anyone wants to draw a scene from here draw it.

Wan slumped on a tree, relaxing as he gazed at the stars as the fire bellow crackles giving him and mula warmth. Wan couldn't sleep, his mind once again replays to that night. He looked at the blue bottle the old lady gifted to him, it reflected brilliantly against the fireplace. Wan undressed, coating his fingers with oil. He opened his legs wide and began to finger himself while stroking his cock. Wan bites his lips, opening himself up. He adds a second finger which he grunted. Sucking his fingers pretending it was her tendrils. Then she lands next to him in such a lewd state. "Wan…"

Wan snapped out of his wanton lust and turns, he takes his fingers out, covering himself with his discarded clothes.

Raava went closer, Wan blushed and a bit ashamed. Raava didn't seem to care, which made Wan somewhat relieved. 

"Were you a virgin?" Raava asked in the midst of silence. Wan's face only grew redder. As he watched the fire crackle, "That's what you humans call others when they never had sex?"

"Yes, I mean I masturbated a lot back then If you're wondering how I know to thrust as you can tell" 

"Masturbation?" Wan could crawl in a hole and die at this point, he took a breath and swallowed his pride. "It's when you pleasure yourself, that's what I was doing. When you think of something you really like and you put your pleasure into your hands.." 

"What were you thinking about?" 

"You," Wan admits, Raava scoffed at that. Wan's face turned a bit sour from that, those copper eyes taking the light from the fire making it it's own, his gaze was gorgeous. The light spirit would believe him but one thing that put doubt in her mind.

"How do you take the enjoyment out of me? I'm not a human woman" 

"I know, I just really like the feeling of being controlled and dominated…helplessness. Your tendrils all over me, it feels execrating. It's like you knew my body for years. You give me more than any human could." Wan smiles at Raava, "I don't understand, how would someone like to be helpless" 

"It lifts a sense of burden" Wan explains, he gazes into the fire, Raava had a perfect picture of how handsome Wan was. Raava could if she wanted to overpower him and take him there. " You like having power over me, and I like the power taken from me. I guess you can say I'm submissive to you'

"Humans are so strange" Wan actually chuckles at this, "Yeah, our sexual desires are strange, to say the least. I think I'm the worst offender.", Raava tendrils pulled off his discarded clothes, his cock out and hole still open. Wan begins to pant, lust taking hold. She saw him at his strongest, how he would move the elements with such power. Now, he was hers for the taking. His legs were spread wider for Raava's pleasure. Wan only smiles as he slowly rubs his hole. 

He hummed in arousal, "Do you want me?" His voice oozed of seduction and lust, his body in certain areas was flushed red. "Yes," Raava admits, again she hated/ loved this feeling of wanting to ravage Wan. She once again felt those feelings of arousal, again perhaps a side effect of their energies fusing...or…

It was something more.

Raava tendrils slowly approached his hole, Wan moans as he felt Raava tendrils massaging him.. "Come on~" Wan edged on, making his hole pulse, he wiggles his ass and his cock follows. If Raava had a face she would smirk widely in fact, the light spirit retracts, making wan whine like a child. "Stand." Wan struggled to stand, she was still taller than him but a bit that much. She smacks his ass twice. Wan groaned, he wiggled it to get more. Raava smacks it harder that jerks Wan a bit, he continues to tease her having that classic grin. He slowly fingers himself in and out, just to taunt her more. 

Raava took his hands binding them with one tendril and made them to his knees. Wan felt a rush of adrenaline as she bent his back to make his ass open. She spread his legs wide to see the entire set, everything from the cock, balls and his hole. Wan gave a soft moan again to entice. Raava knew better yet her urges came back, "You know you want it, teach me a lesson." Wan whispered. 

"Look at you, weak and pathetic. Not worthy of my aid" Wan didn't know if she was being truthful by playing along.

"Yes, I'm merely a slut to play with, oh I'm not worthy of your raw power and light" 

"Wan, I don't mean those words you know that right?" Wan laughed while he was in the middle of foreplay. Wan had to remind himself that she was a spirit and technically, she was on the same level as he was on experience. "Yes, I know. It's called role play"

"Are we role-playing?" 

"I think so, I like it so far~" Wan wiggled his ass, he was getting harder by the minute. The anticipation was great.

"Mine to play with as I please, now how many tendrils can fit in one hole?" 

Wan honestly didn't know, he was too excited to care. He wanted to know as well, to push his limits.

Raava pushed one in "One…" Wan gasped it was thick as normal but then he felt another one probe trying to get in then it forced its way in. Wan grunted this was new, a two-way penetration. "Two"

the man's mouth was agape the third one made its way to his mouth. "Three." Raava had two inside and it was a bit harder to thrust so she stretched him out by pushing his sides of his hole apart. Wan gave a thumbs up, Raava thrusts harder than she ever has. Wan at that moment, relinquished control from himself to Raava. One of her tendrils stroked his hard member.

Wan gasped as he felt another one push in, and rather loudly he screamed. He was incoherent, shaking and hormones bouncing. All he could hear was ringing. Raava couldn't understand as he tried to call her name. All he could focus on is his body, it was out of body experience. It lasted for mere minutes, but to the Human, it lasted for hours. 

Raava it seems he was in absolute bliss and that pain didn't matter. Wan unravel explosively, his whole body shaking. Raava pulled out softly and released his bonds. Wan felt Raava tenderly stroking his hair, he smiled softly in the afterglow. For a moment, it was like their worries and responsibilities faded away. It was only them and the stars. The light spirit gave him his blanket, Wan fell asleep quickly. Raava let him rest, she'll heal him tomorrow. She flew off to the sky and landed. "Sister…" 

The spirit of love turned, she simply smirked "Well, Well, Well. Isn't it my dear old Raava?" Raava sighed, "What is the meaning of this Qetesia? Why have you put a spell on me?" Qetesia laughed out loud as she shakes her head "There is no spell Raava, You like that human dare I say _lust_ for him" 

"Impossible." Raava sneered, Qetesia chuckles "Really now? Spirits are prone to love and lust too, those feelings are completely natural. Unless you've been stuck with Vaatu for the last 10 thousand years and you're just frustrated because the last man you loved was Vaatu. Who tricked you."

"Please don't talk about that, Wan shouldn't know…" Raava sighed, the love spirit rolled her eyes "Raava, admit you lust for him and I'll help you make him reach unbelievable heights again. It isn't that hard, but I see your Almighty pride has gotten to you." 

"Okay, I lust for him. I really do, but I feel as if something is growing...Love perhaps?"

"Yes, I feel it too. Ooh! Wan is growing feelings for you. He entered subspace while you both had your endeavor" 

"What!?" The light spirit voice cracked, "Oh Raava, you are too pure. Yes, the boy looked like he was going to pass out. You put so much inside him, he was going to blow. Men aren't like women, they aren't naturally made for penetration. I'm glad I gave him the lube bottle or else he'll be in tremendous pain" Qetesia shook her head "And why did you ask him if he was a virgin?" 

"I felt curious…" 

"The answer was already...well he was a virgin after you took it from him, anyway Raava we have a lot of work to do"

Wan woke up to actually no pain, he had one day to slack off and today was one of those days. Raava had rewarded him with that for his hard work. Wan figured that she healed him. It was the end of the day and Wan felt great, maybe even amazing. Wan remembered that strange bliss, he trusted Raava with his life and gave his body to her. Again giving shivers to Wan's back. Wan walked to a nearby river and cleaned him. The human pulls the water out and begins to bathe. Wan couldn't help but to relax and let himself drift off. 

Afterward, he puts on his clothes, Mula greets him with a nudge that Wan welcomed. He wondered if Raava had those feelings and pleasure. 

He really wondered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the spirit of love or Qetesia would be the driver of Raava's and Wan's sex life, teaching them both how to have a good time. Plus there is some back story about Raava and Vaatu... So Yay Plot.
> 
> Until next time...


	5. Trust and confessions

The great light spirit swooped down and landed, so far everything looked alright. She sighed, her thoughts wandered back to Vaatu, Again. "Raava?" She was cut off from her thoughts by Wan who smiled having a bit of a blush. "You okay?" 

"Yes, I'm fine." Wan gave her a questionable expression, "You sure?" Raava scoffed him off, "You humans."

"What do you mean by that?' Raava felt his tone getting defensive, she sighed in defeat "You won't understand." 

"I could." Wan averted his eyes from Raava, he hugged himself "Did you love another person or spirit?" 

"I did"

"Who?"

"I really don't want to discuss it. Now, do you want to do it" Wan covered himself again his expression stern, "Don't even think about it not until you tell me what happened" 

"Is that really necessary?" Raava scoffs the human "Yes. If you are going to stick tentacles down my throat and push it up to my ass you should at least tell me who you did it to beforehand." The man retorts "You are a stubborn thing are you" Raava was close to his face, Wan crossed his arms "Yes, I can manage without sex" 

"Doubtful."

Wan smirks and then walks away from the light spirit with that putting on his clothes "Until you tell me who is this guy or whoever they are is. Consider yourself cockblocked." 

"This hurts you then it does me human." Raava retorts, Wan just gave Raava a smug grin "Doubtful, Let's just say...I know you feel good when you take me" With that Wan went back to the campsite and began to prepare for the night.

"Wow, you really fucked up" Qetesia yarned as she looked at her nails, "He seriously just blocked you from sex! Isn't that  _ your _ job" 

Raava sighs and she looks back at Wan "I don't need it, he's the one that'll beg for me." Qetesia hummed, averting her gaze showing her doubt "Wan has restraint, it's you that I'm worried for" Raava laughs "Really, I'm the spirit of light and peace! I must admit, I do enjoy our endeavors but I am completely capable of controlling myself." 

"Just tell the man what he wants to know…" Qetesia tiredly retorts as she waves her fan too cool herself off "I have a feeling you are more prone to loss of control then Wan is" Raava begins to simply and the loving spirit could tell, she simply walks away. "Oh, dear."

Morning came as soon as it left, both Raava and Wan were silent heading to the earth lion turtle. Wan seemed relatively normal, while Raava was too touchy for Wan's liking. "Tell me who was your lover?" Wan starts again peering an answer from the light spirit "You."

"No, your former one. We do not have sex until you spill it Raava." 

"I do not know what you mean."

"You know damn well. Fine, if you're going to play that game. so be it." Wan gently nudged Mula to go further than Raava, who flew to catch up with the human. "Why is it so important that you know?"

"Because it's about trust, Raava. I give you my body for you you play around with and probe. I let you pass through my body both Spiritually and Physically. We are partners, Raava and we need trust. You can't keep secrets like where you go at night or who's your former lover and la de da!" Wan breaths from his outburst, he closes his eyes. "Please. Tell me"

"It was Vaatu." Wan eyes shot open as they widen, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you this. Vaatu and I fought but we also had a sexual relationship between us. It was tense and unhealthy, Vaatu manipulated me for many years until i realized that what we were doing was wrong" Wan looked down after Raava finished her story. "One more reason to hate Vaatu." Wan mumbles, "Also I been seeing Qetesia… the spirit of love and sex"

"Oh." Wan blushes hard as he looks forward "So that's how you know how to fuck me?" 

"That's my secret yes… the first time was a disaster so I wanted to improve myself for your pleasure" Wan blushes as he averted his gaze "It wasn't that bad, I mean it hurt like hell but it was fine." Wan remembered the first time Raava and Him did it. Oh, it did hurt, he could sometimes still feel the burn and pain. 

Thank Spirits for lube and oil. Wan laughed nervously from his thought. "Wan, you were in pain. I doubt I made your first-time pleasant" Raava's voice had a bit of regret to it that made Wan heart sink. "No, It was good. Yes, it was painful, but I came. Hard." Wan sensed that Raava still felt guilty about the human's first experience, Wan smiles "Look, we can fuck however much you please" Wan suggests, Raava turns to Wan who has that unmistakably seductive smirk. "What? Wan no that's not necessarily!" The light spirit shrieked, Wan hummed in disapproval "Nope, tonight we are doing it" Wan opens his shirt a bit teasing the light spirit seemingly flustered which Wan laughed a bit.

Later on that night, Wan set down a bottle of lube as he took off his clothes selectively. Raava was a bit shorter than him now but nonetheless powerful. Wan bows and kisses her tendrils then at her diamond"Do you enjoy this?" Wan asks kissing her a bit, Raava didn't respond to which Wan blushes, he averted his gaze" Sorry I-"

"It's Okay Wan, I understand" Wan laid back on the grass, Raava tendrils popped off the lube bottle top as Wan stroke his cock spreading himself wide as she pours the lube on his hole. Wan grasps then bites his lips. Raava finishes by throwing it to the side, he leans in closer taking one of her tendrils pushing it inside Wan. He gasps, then he clenches his teeth in the intrusion, Raava waits for him to adjust, "Does it hurt?" 

"A little" Wan breathes, Raava thinner tentacle wipes the hair out of his face. "I'm sorry we don't have much more time together," Raava says "I don't want to think about Harmonic Convergence or Vaatu or anything. I want to think about you, me" Wan whispers. Raava begins to thrust, leaving Wan in complete ecstasy. Wan rolled his hips and Raava held him down. The man kissed the light spirit, Raava didn't complain. She chuckles as she pulls out the vibrations, Wan cries out in satisfaction. 

"Raava, I love you." Wan moans close to climax he speaks even faster"I'm sorry but I love you, and- Oh spirits Yes! You satisfy me like no human could" Wan leans his head to Raava's top as he closes his eyes. "I'm going to cum." Wan pants as he opens his eyes "Please, tell me you feel the same~" 

"Wan...I'm sorry I don't know" Wan orgasms he screams in ecstasy. The human relaxes, then his ecstasy wears off. He looks at Raava with sorrow in his copper eyes glossy and near tears. "Wan." 

"No, It's fine" Wan got up from his spot, he hugged himself as he picked up his things and clothes. He sniffles "You can go Raava. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, the human left holding back his tears. 

"Why did you do that?!" Qetesia yells "The poor guy is heartbroken" 

"I don't know how I feel about Wan. I want him but there's too much at stake." 

"Raava, Wan is sobbing out of heartbreak. He admitted his feelings at the start of a great climax and you just slammed him." 

"I'm sorry…" 

"Save that for Wan."


	6. Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness. Thanks for all the new love and suport..i didn't update for a while due to juggling more fics. But this will be finished.

"Save that for Wan."

Raava was completely stunned at what has just occurred, Wan just confessed his feelings and Raava was pushed into a corner. Did he not understand the world is in danger and that Vaatu could destroy everything? The light spirit seemingly sighs as a flood of guilt slams her, she knew approaching Wan right now would be unwise. “I know Qetesia...You’re right.” The love spirit simply gives a small sigh and then smiles at Raava, “You know you fucked up sister, right?”

“Drastically,” Raava responds in her same almighty tone that made her laugh.

“How do I get him back? You are the spirit of love, after all.”

“Well, Wan heart is broken. all you can do is try to mend it,”

“Does he..still love me?” Raava asks nervously, the other spirit stayed silent, “That I’m not sure of, Raava. Anyway, you must be going doing your..Mission. Give Wan space please.” With that Qetesia leaves. Leaving Raava alone with her thoughts.

Wan meanwhile, cuddles mula for comfort. He muffled his tears by the cat dears fur. It wasn't exactly a no, but, it was damning none the less. Wan knew he shouldn’t have fallen for the light spirit. He knew not to have sex. Yet he went along thinking no feelings would be attached, oh he was wrong. 

Now he is paying the price for his misjudgment. Wan wipes his tears and begins to clean himself up and go to sleep. He has no time to wallow in his despair.

Before Dawn, Wan gets up and prepares to go to earth lion turtle nearby. He packs his things and the blue bottle, a harsh reminder of his rejection. He would need it later when he wants something to detract himself, so he puts it in his sack. Mula stands waiting as Wan finishes removing the campsite. Raava lands near Wan, who had his back turned, “Hello.” Raava calmly starts. Wan glares and ignores her, mounting on Mula. “Wan,” Raava says to no answer from him. “Wan, I aplog-”

“You don’t need to pity me.” Wan retorts as he downcasts, “I knew this was a horrible idea.” he says under his breath. “Let’s just get to the next lion turtle so we can end this with Vaatu.” with that he nudges Mula to move, Raava follows along. The trip was silent. Wan usually had lots of questions, jokes and sometimes sly remarks about the nights they had sex now he is dead silent. Raava wasn’t used to this, though a part of her is glad for him being focus on the mission. 

Another part wishes for her cheerful Wan to come back.

“So, I see you doing better? Perhaps I was too easy on you on the last two nights.” The cat dear looks confused at this, Wan’s outward shell was cracked as his face begins to turn bright red. He groans as he turns away. “Hum...Maybe I should stick more than three? I know you like it." Wan hides under his face blushing uncontrollably. “Ah, So you do desire it.”

“No I don’t” Wan regains his composure, Raava tendrils sneaks up on Wan teasing him a bit, it was small touches bit enough to make Wan gasp. With another tendril, she pulls out the blue bottle. “Hum, tell me if you didn’t desire more...Why did you bring this?” This makes Wan stop mula. His face is consumed by a red flush. 

“I don’t know.” He lies as he hugs himself, Raava hums to herself that made Wan’s back shiver with arousal. “Are you lying to me? If you are, you will be punished.” 

Wan feels another hit of arousal, it was like a slap in the face to the human. Raava dingles the bottle. Wan breaths shakily, Raava knew she was turning him on. “Tonight...I will show you how much I feel about you. actions are better than words, Wan. I promise by dawn you will _ need _two days or rest.” With that, she puts the bottle back and stops touching Wan.

Wan is left breathless at this very statement. He knew tonight, she was going to _ruin_ him.


End file.
